Sunflowers and Lunar Flowers
by ShadowRider2011
Summary: Edward Cullen is a composer who lacks interest for life outside his music. When his sister Alice invites her Arizona penpal Bella Swan, a writer and artist, to stay with his family, can she show him a better part of life: love? Human/Rated T for language
1. Guest Arrangements

Heys 2 U all!

I'm ShadowRider2011, but my friends call me Shira. So don't call me Shira unless you wanna be my friend. :P

This is my first Twilight fanfic so please don't criticize too bad. I honestly didn't like the series in the first place cause I'm not exactly fond of vampires. But after my sister bought me the book and my friend forced me to read it, I was hooked. So if you're reading this Sorahime, then I say thanks and screw you.

Just so you all know, I won't be requesting reviews. Unlike some writers I've seen, I'm not going to, as I call it, "take my fanfiction hostage" just because not enough people are commenting. All I ask is that you enjoy it; PLEASE, enjoy it. :P But, uh...*cough* a review*cough* doesn't sound bad*cough* every *cough cough* now and then. . . . . ;)

**One - Guest Arrangements**

_Edward's POV_

My name is Edward Cullen. My surname used to be Masen until my mother, Esme, married my stepfather of twelve years, Carlisle. My real dad abandoned me, my mom and my little sister Alice when I was only four. I don't remember him since I was so young, and Carlisle's been my dad for as long as I've known him. To me and Alice, he's the greatest dad in the world. He has a daughter a year older than me and Alice: Rosalie. Her mother, Carlisle's first wife, passed away when she was two. She's beautiful, I guess, but she makes almost everything about herself. It's pretty annoying, actually. But she and my sister have become really good friends, and that's not just because Alice is a fashion monster and Rosalie is the perfect person for her to practice her "magic" on.

As for me, I'm a composer, but not a totally official one. I swear, the first time I saw a piano, I was hooked. I have my own grand piano now; I call her "Sophia." Weird, huh? The moment I learned to play, I began to write my own music. And as the years went by, I got better and better. Everything I wrote, though, was based purely on personal experiences; tangible memories, I called them.

Me and my family live in a big mansion in a rainy town called Forks, Washington. Carlisle makes a great and profitable living as a doctor, and my mom has a small modeling job. We have everything that every other house has: a kitchen the size of our garage(which can fit four cars in one row), a living room as large as our front yard with a giant plasma screen TV and furniture imported straight from Italy, a huge dining room with three fancy chandeliers, six bathrooms, eight bedrooms, two guest rooms (one of which I converted into my own personal studio), a patio and a fifty-foot long, six-feet deep pool in our backyard. Like I said, everything that everyone else has, right?

Me and Alice are juniors and Rosalie is a senior. School at Forks High just got out the other day, so summer vacation has officially started. My sisters and I all had our time planned out. Rosalie was going to get a job at the local salon, and I was going to move my bed and computer into my studio so I'd never have to leave my room, too busy making music.

Alice planned on hanging out with friends the whole time. There was only one problem: Alice only had one friend in Forks: Tanya Venland, who I'd reluctantly add had a habit of chasing after me. She'd went to California to visit her older brother. Also, most of Alice's friends were people she met over chat rooms on the internet.

Then, arrangements were made the week before school ended, and one of Alice's pen pals from Phoenix, Arizona would be coming to stay with us for a month to be with her. Her name was Isabella Swan, but Alice said she preferred to be called Bella. I figured she'd be another one of those "hit-it-and-quit-it" type girls with a dark tan and anorexic figure. I honestly didn't care about the whole thing. As long as I could spend time alone with my music in my studio, that's all I needed for a good summer.

You could probably guess; I don't have many friends. Since all the girls in Forks High seem to be attracted to me, all the guys give me the cold shoulder. The only guys who at least talked to me were Jasper Whitlock, a straight-A student and grade-A+ mechanic and Emmett McCarty, who was the football team's quarterback. Then again, the two have been crushing on my sisters since freshman year, and I wondered if they were only nice to me just because. Even so, they were pretty decent guys and, other than music, they were my only escape from the fashion circus constantly going on in my house.

I sat down at the bench of my giant black grand piano in my studio, staring at the green walls covered in incomplete compositions and lyric sheets, and sighed. _Just me and my music_. I chuckled to myself without the slightest hint of humor. Even though I loved my music, was this where I would be for the rest of my life? Willingly trapped in a music room with no one to talk to?

I never really was the "open" type. I don't connect to people all that well, and the ridiculously generic behavior that I see at school and everywhere else just repels me further. I've learned to read others pretty well along with the instinct to stay away from them. I preferred to be independent. But I had to admit that it made me sort of...lonely. It's pretty obvious since I've composed so many songs about it. And that's kind of made me a grouch. I've written songs about that too.

But deep inside me, I tried to hope that something would happen to change all that.

*******************

"Alice, could you shut up for a second? We're trying to eat here," I grumbled at my short sister next to me with her cropped black hair and pixie-like personality. It's pretty difficult to eat your dinner peacefully when someone's annoyingly singing right next to you.

"Now, Edward," my mom, Esme said. "You know how happy Alice is that her friend's coming tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, trying to turn my attention back to my potatoes. "But that doesn't mean she can irritate me to death about it."

"Would you chill for once?" Rosalie chastised me. "Wouldn't you be excited if a good friend of your's would be com--oops, I forgot," she purposely stopped, flipping her long blonde hair back. "You don't have any friends."

"Rosalie!" Carlisle scolded.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Shouldn't you be rescuing a curling iron from a tree or something?"

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your girlfriend, your piano? You shouldn't be gone so long; she might think that you're cheating!" she retorted.

"You mean like you do on your tests?"

"Shut up!"

"Cool it, you two," Esme ordered with a force that was gentle but otherwise stern.

"Bella's coming, Bella's coming. . ." Apparently our argument hadn't been noticed by Alice; she was still humming and smiling to herself. I'd had enough of this. I dropped my fork and stood out of my chair.

"May I be excused?" I asked, but I didn't bother waiting for a response from my parents as I left the dining room and made for the stairs. I was angry, but when I heard Carlisle ask Rosalie, "Since when do you cheat on your tests?" I let out a short chuckle. Serves her right.

I walked down the upstairs hall until I came up to a black door. My studio. I went in and sat at my piano, letting my fingers tap against the white keys.

"Sorry I haven't been here," I talked to it, repeating my stepsister's stupid accusation with heavy sarcasm. "I've only been thinking about you, no one else."

I began to play an upbeat but anger-built song I wrote a couple years back called "Queen of Harpies," which was inspired by an incident where Rosalie had taken my lyrics notebook and lost it. God, was I MAD. My anger ebbing, I went to my bed(which I actually had brought into my studio) and laid down, deep in thought.

As much as I hated, and REALLY hated to admit it, Rosalie was right. Did music really make up my whole entire life? Did I love it so much that it canceled out any other kinds of love I had for other things? Hmm, I guess so. But that didn't mean that I wanted to spend the rest of my life by myself and my piano. There are many things I wanted to be a part of, many things I've wanted to be, but my selfish pride forbid me. I've always been envious of Alice's constant cheerful moods and friendliness, Mom's acceptance; I've even been jealous of Rosalie because of her strong self-confidence, even if it was overbearing most of the time, and Carlisle's patience, especially when dealing with her.

I'd never admit this to anyone else, of course. Everything I've ever felt, done or experienced has always been put into notes. And if someone still didn't understand, then what was the point?

...what was the point?

That question kept in my mind until my eyelids drifted shut, and I fell asleep.

---------------------

Sorry if it's not really the kind of opening you'd all appreciate, but like I said, 1ST TWILIGHT FIC. It'll get better, though, I'll make sure of that.

~ShadowRider2011 AKA Shira


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Two - - Meeting the Cullens**

_Bella's POV_

I was nervous. I was also excited, happy and hopeful since I would see my best friend Alice. But most of all, I was nervous because I would be meeting her family.

Apprehension gnawed at me the whole plane ride from my hot, sunny hometown of Phoenix, Arizona to Seattle, Washington where I would be driven to the rainy, green and spongy town of Forks. I listened to my iPod, trying to keep from biting my nails off in anxiety. What if her family didn't like me? What if they had certain expectations that I wouldn't be able to meet? It was seriously killing me inside. Or maybe I was just being too dramatic. Yeah, that's it! I'm just over-analyzing things.

Oh, to hell with it!

Alice and I had met over a chat room on MySpace last year. And ever since then, we've talked every single night about everything. She said she lives in a very comfy home with her mom, stepdad, brother and stepsister. Something about the way she said it piqued curiosity in me. Oh well. I guess I'd find out soon enough.

Right when I got off the plane, I felt something small and soft slam into me. Once I recovered, I saw that it was Alice, and we hugged each other in pure joy. Her father, Carlisle as I remember, was waiting nearby to help me with my bags. Then we walked to their car, a shiny silver Volvo, and I nearly recoiled in shock at how nice it was.

We stopped in a town called Port Angeles for gas and lunch and arrived in Forks after about a 3-hour drive. Over that time, I continuously talked with Alice, but I also had a few comfortable conversations with Carlisle. He was very kind. It made me miss my own father, Charlie, who passed away last year from cancer. He and my mother, Renee, had divorced when I was seven, but even though she got custody of me, I'd still go to see him every now and then. We once spent a whole summer together. The good old days. . .

I tried to clear my head before the tears started showing up again. I had to make a good first impression, and I couldn't do that with red, puffy eyes. _Get it together, girl!_

We drove through a thick forest until we arrived at a very luxurious mansion. I gaped at it, and then I gaped at Alice, who only grinned excitedly at me. A comfy home, huh? Yeah, maybe a bit _too _comfy! Alice and Carlisle entered first with my bags; I was still trying to take everything in. By that time, I heard footsteps of people gathering, and I swallowed loudly.

"Bella! Come on in and meet everyone!" Alice called me. I gripped the handle of my suitcase so tight that my knuckles went white; but no one would have really noticed. Despite living in a hot, sunny place, my skin was pale. It made me look like a freak.

With all the courage I had, I stepped forward on wobbly feet and entered their home, trying to smile while blushing really hard. I saw a tall, pretty lady with dark, shoulder-length hair look down at me with such warm and gentle eyes. My guess was that this was Esme, Alice's mom. Standing next to her was this ridiculously beautiful girl with golden-blonde hair and baby blue eyes, wearing a pink, sparkly tank top and a jean skirt. This must've been Rosalie; Alice's favorite Barbie doll. But from what she's told me, _I _was going to replace her in that position. Damn.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella!" her mother greeted me in a warm, friendly voice. It made me relax somewhat, and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Wow, Alice was right," Rosalie began, looking me over. "You really are a looker."

"Alice!!" I gaped at her again, blushing again, unable to believe that she'd say something so stupid about me. I wasn't pretty at all. And gazing at the blonde supermodel in front of me, I couldn't be more sure of that fact.

"Hey, where's Edward?" Esme asked, scanning the inside of the house. "Edward! Come down here and meet Bella!"

I heard a groan in the distance and then some more footsteps from upstairs. Then I heard the most musical, velvety voice grumble, "Coming..."

Then I sucked in a breath, my eyes widening a little bit.

Walking downstairs was a tall, handsome bronze-haired boy with eyes the most beautiful shade of green. He wore a black shirt and patched blue jeans, where his hands were stuffed into his pockets. The way he proceeded down the spiral stairs seemed so...graceful. His elbows swayed back and forth slightly, and his shoulders rose and fell so fluidly. Holy. Crow. He was just...so beautiful.

"Bella, this is Edward, my big brother," Alice said, but I could barely hear her, for I was lost in the sudden hypnotic sound of his footsteps as he got closer and closer to me. He finally stopped a few feet away from me and raised his head. His gorgeous eyes looked tired, but as their gaze found mine, they suddenly twinkled to life, and his whole expression seemed to light up. He looked at me with what seemed to be wonder. I gulped again, but quietly this time, so no one could hear me. I blushed again, and I figured he must've thought I was some sort of weirdo. _Old news,_ I thought to myself. I began to hyperventilate as we continued to stare at each other. After a few seconds, he shook his head and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"I-I'm Edward. Welcome to the house," he stuttered with that beautiful voice of his. Was I really that intimidating? Just because I was paler than the average Arizonan didn't mean he had to act nervous. Even so, I took his hand and shook it, trying to breathe evenly again with my heart going at 80 MPH and my face as red as a sunburnt tomato.

"My name's Bella," I answered quietly.

"Well, now that everyone's acquainted," Carlisle said, snapping me out of my reverie. "Let me show you to the guest room, Bella. It's just upstairs."

"I'll show her," Edward suddenly declared, and all eyes were on him. He looked just as surprised as we all were, but he kept his eyes serious as they found their way to me again. Alice started to giggle. Carlisle grinned at him before turning to me.

"Well, then, do you mind, Bella, if Edward takes you to your room?"

"No," I answered too quickly. Alice's giggles intensified in volume. Edward took my bags from Carlisle and looked back at me, the wonder still clear in his eyes. "Follow me."

_Oh, I'll follow you anywhere._ "Okay."

***************************

_Edward's POV_

I was so irked when my mom called me downstairs to meet Alice's friend. I silently apologized to Sophia**(A/N Edward's piano if no one remembers from Chappie 1)** and left my studio. "Coming..." I said with distaste.

I made my way down the stairs, wanting to get the whole thing over with so I could get back to my music. I walked up to her, my head still low a bit, ready to see how much of a second Rosalie I'd have to put up with for the next month.

I raised my head.

I suddenly loved my little sister more than ever before.

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her heart-shaped face was framed with long mahogany locks that fell over her shoulders like water. Her cheeks had an adorable pink blush painted on them, and brown was suddenly my favorite color as I looked into her chocolate eyes, which were warm and stood out from her pale, translucent but otherwise soft-looking skin. She wore a blue hoodie covered in designs of dragonflies that embraced her gorgeous figure and long, dark blue jeans. Did Alice bring home an angel?

I snapped out of the trance she somehow put on me and held out my hand to shake her's. "I-I'm Edward." Why did I stutter? I _never _stutter! "Welcome to the house."

She nervously took my hand, shaking it. Her hand was so warm and soft. It made me wonder if the rest of her was the same way. . .

"My name's Bella," she answered in the most gentle, angelic voice. My heartbeat accelerated. That was when Carlisle said he was going to take her to the guest room. _Not yet!_ I yelled at him mentally. _I haven't gotten to really talk to her yet!_

"I'll show her." I said before realizing it. I rethought it for a quick second, but I stood by it. My stepdad grinned at me, accepting my proposal. Alice started laughing, and I would've glared at her like usually, but I turned my eyes back to the goddess before me.

"Well then," Carlisle said to her. "do you mind, Bella, if Edward takes you to your room?"

"No," she replied right away. Oh, God, was I scaring her? I wondered what she was thinking. Alice giggled even louder. I ignored her and took Bella's bags from my stepdad. _Bella...Bella..._I kept repeating her name over and over in my head and turned to her again. "Follow me."

"Okay," she answered and, to my delight, she sounded a little more enthusiastic.

I guided her up the stairs to the hallway connecting the other hallways. She stumbled a couple times but regained her balance just as quick as she lost it. I chuckled. She was a little clumsy.

We came to the main hallway, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"This is...nice." she muttered. I chuckled, knowing she meant that we had so many rooms.

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "I'll show you around. Or would you prefer a map?" She laughed. What a beautiful sound. It was like listening to peals of bells. Getting back to reality, I took her through the first hall and stopped at the second to the last door on the right.

"Here's your room," I told her. She opened the door to a big blue room with a desk in the top right corner with a remote control on the top that went to the plasma screen TV hanging on the right wall. A bed was on the left side, along with a closet with double doors. There was also a bookshelf on the back wall. I watched as her eyes took in everything, sparkling with wonder. It was then that I realized that her room was right behind my studio, which was the second to the last door on the left side of the next hallway. I grinned to myself.

"I'll leave you alone to unpack, but Alice may be up soon to see you," I told her, a little jealous of my little sister that she gets to spend more time with her. "I should warn you, though; she may be armed with lipstick and mascara." Not that Bella needed the makeup. She looked perfect the way she was.

She cringed. "You wouldn't happen to have hiding places in this house, would you?"

I laughed out loud. "Ones that no one would dare to go into." I answered. But truthfully, the only place I could go was my studio. No one ever came in there, at least not without my permission. "Anyway, if you need anything else, just call Alice, Mom, Carlisle or me." _Please, _I pleaded to her in my head. _PLEASE, call on me._ I didn't mention Rosalie; I didn't want to have to punish poor Bella.

"Alright," she said, looking up at me with those warm eyes, and I stopped breathing. "Thanks, Edward."

It was amazing--the feeling that came over my body when she said my name. It made me want to drop to my knees right then and there and bow to her, worship her. Dignity meant almost nothing to me when it came to her. And I'd only known her for what, four and a half minutes?

"No problem, Bella." I let her name roll off my tongue, loving the sensation. She blushed again, and my heart sped up again.

I left her to unpacking and was almost run over by ninety pounds of Alice as she raced to Bella's room.

***************************

_Bella's POV_

Alice helped me put away my clothes in the closet and put away my books in the bookshelf--a collection of my favorite novels. My laptop went on the desk along with my notebooks, sketch pads and three picture frames with photos of me, my mom and my dad. Two went on the top far corners of the desk while one picture of my dad on a fishing trip was closest to me in the front. That was my favorite one of Charlie. I hung my little mirror next to my bed, but Alice shook her head and went to Rosalie's room to borrow one of her's. I shuddered. Rosalie had more than one mirror?

Anyway, most of the time, I was thinking about Alice's absolutely gorgeous older brother. She always said how much of a grouch he was sometimes, but from what she had seen, he had to have been the sweetest, most wonderful boy she'd ever met. She also couldn't get his laugh out of her head, and his smile could outshine the sun any day. He seemed happy to meet me. _Perhaps he likes me?_ I pushed that thought out of my head as soon as I had it. That was impossible. He was just being friendly. Why on earth would he want a plain girl like me?

"Ooh, have you made any new drawings?" Alice asked me as she began looking through one of my pads. I snatched it away from her, embarrassed. "Ooo, have you written any new stories yet?" She grabbed one one of my notebooks. I snatched that away from her too, my cheeks burning.

"Can't you ask before you look at someone else's things, Alice?" I asked, irritated.

I loved to draw and write. When I wanted to express something and I couldn't do it in words, I'd draw it. If I felt something and didn't know how to draw it, I wrote about it. Strange, huh? My mind tended to work differently than others. At least, that's what I've been told. I plan to major in art and literature in college.

I've already drawn a couple portraits of Alice like she asked me to, and she absolutely loved them. So I sent them to her on her birthday two months ago as a present. They're currently hanging on her closet door in her room.

"So..." Alice started, looking at me with a wicked grin. "What do you think of my brother?"

_You mean other than his beautiful eyes, broad shoulders.... _"He seems...nice." I replied in a small voice.

"PLEASE!" she yelled out, startling me. For a little person such as her, she was pretty loud. "The sparks that flew between you two could've set the whole house on fire!"

"Well..." I started, knowing that it was impossible for me to hide anything from Alice. "He _is _kind of good-looking." I spoke in my quietest voice yet.

"You think he's hot. Admit it!"

"Shut up, Alice!"

"Bella loves Edward! Bella loves Edward!" She taunted me, and my cheeks were so red with anger and embarrassment that I took my pillow and whacked her as hard as I could on the head with it. She looked at me and shook her head, giving me that "oh-no-you-didn't-just-go-there" glare, and soon we had ourselves an all-out pillow war. We were whacking each other for half an hour until Esme called us down for dinner. That was good; one more hit and I would have broken into pieces.

Alice and I walked downstairs together, and once again I gaped at the size of their house.

Their dining room had a beautiful red and green carpet that felt silky to my bare feet. Family photos dotted the walls. A long glass table stood in the center with six chairs out. Three crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, glittering from the light of the lightbulbs.

If there was one thing that I was sure of, it's that if someone has more than one chandelier, they are definitely rich. Not that it really mattered to me; I'm not shallow like some girls. But I sure felt out of place being here; I wasn't exactly used to high-society living.

I suddenly heard running behind me. The moment I turned around, I was face-to-face with Edward.

***************************

_Edward's POV_

I was sitting in my studio, working on my music. But I was having a hard time because I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Even though I didn't know her, I felt some kind of bond that began to form between us.

_Ugh, Edward, are you listening to yourself!?_

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and focus on my composition. But that was when I heard Alice from the other side of the wall behind me.

"Ooh, have you made any new drawings?" Bella _drew?_

"Ooo, have you written any new stories?" Bella _wrote?_

"Can't you ask before you look at someone else's things, Alice!?" I heard her voice, and my heart immediately sped up.

What was _wrong_ with me? I just met this girl, and suddenly I felt as if I would give up everything--even my precious music--to be near her. I barely knew her! For all I knew, she could be an undercover serial killer; no, she was too clumsy. She could be a chain-smoker; nah, she smelled like freesia and strawberries, and her teeth were white as pearls. Wait! I know! She could be an exotic dancer at a night club who would unhesitatingly strip in front of strangers to get better tips! No, no, no! She wasn't wearing any skimpy clothes, she wasn't wearing makeup(not that she needed it) and just shaking my hand made her blush real bad.

_Oh God, that blush..._

"So, what do you think of my brother?" I heard Alice ask, and I snapped out of my daydream.

I could barely hear Bella's answer. "He seems...nice."

Did I _seriously _scare her _that _much with my staring?

"PLEASE!" Alice said, louder than ever. "The sparks that flew between you two could've set the whole house on fire!"

Leave it to Alice to turn my infatuation into spontaneous combustion.

"Well..." I heard Bella start to say something, but I couldn't hear the rest. _Damn these thick walls!_

A knock at my door brought me back to reality. I threw myself away from the wall and answered whoever it was at the door. "Yeah?"

"Edward," It was Carlisle. "It's time for dinner, son."

"Oh, okay," I said. "I'll be down soon." I took some time to lay down on my bed, trying to sort out my jumbled thoughts. _Music, _I told myself. _Music is my only priority._

_But you don't want it to be your only priority, now, do you? _My head argued back.

_Yeah, I do! It's all I ever cared about!_

_Not anymore, apparently._

_She's just a girl! Soon she'll be gone and everything will be normal again._

_And then you'll be happy?_

_Well, yeah! _I concluded. Then I re-concluded. _Wait, no! _I became indecisive. _Yes!...No!...Damn it all!!! _I beat my head against my pillow, unable to believe that one girl is causing me all this mental grief.

"EDWARD!" Rosalie called me from outside. I stopped. "Hurry up and come to dinner! Alice and Bella are already downstairs!"

The moment I heard her name, I jumped off my bed, ran out my door(leaving behind a startled Rosalie) and sprinted downstairs before I nearly bumped into her. That's right, **her.**

We were suddenly face-to-face as she turned to look at me, and our noses were centimeters apart. I was sure I was blushing at this point; she sure was.

I almost immediately regained my composure, and I greeted her, apologizing for nearly running into her.

"Alright," Mom came in carrying a big glass tray. "Let's eat. I've made lasagna."

"Oh, I _love _lasagna!" Bella suddenly declared, her beautiful eyes twinkling with joy.

"I know," she replied. "Alice told me."

As we all made way to our seats, I took the liberty of pulling out Bella's chair. She blushed again and thanked me. But when I pulled out my seat, which was next to her's, Alice suddenly came up and sat right in it.

"Why, thanks Edward! How nice of you to pick this seat for me!" Alice said. I glared at her. So I went for the chair that was directly in front of Bella, but Rosalie claimed that one too. My eye began to twitch in frustration, but I was careful not to lose my temper in front of Bella. So I sat next to Carlisle while Mom went to sit by Rosalie.

Sometime after we started eating, Mom asked, "So, Bella, tell us about yourself." Bella smiled.

"Well, I was born in Phoenix on September thirteenth, 1988**(A/N The present year in this story is 2006, which is the same year as in the beginning of the series)**, and I've lived there ever since." She didn't seem as nervous now. I was glad to see her at ease. But more than that, I was curious about her background and was eager to know. "I like the color purple, my hobbies are reading, writing and drawing, my favorite flower is the sunflower, and my favorite gemstone is emerald." She looked surprised when she said that last part. Why was that, I wondered?

"That's nice," Mom commented.

"What about your family?" Carlisle asked.

"I live with my mother and stepdad, Phil." Wow, she was in the same situation as I was. At least that was one thing we had in common. _Wait, what do I care if we have things in common?_

"Did you ever know your real father, Bella?" Rosalie asked. I was surprised by how melancholy Bella looked for a split second as she considered her question. Alice, too. I wondered why.

Bella recovered, but not fully, and said: "My parents divorced when I was seven years old, but I still talk to my father. Quite often, actually." Oh, I understood now. At least it was really similar to my case; at least her parents consulted each other about it, while my father just left my mom, sister and I without a word.

Bella smiled, content, but I thought I caught a small tear in the corner of her eye. Maybe I was just seeing things. "I've never really left home before," she continued, laughing nervously. "So I'm not too sure how to handle it. But thanks so much for letting me stay here. I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"Nonsense," Mom said. "We're absolutely thrilled to have you. We just want you to enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, stop all that 'Mrs' stuff. Just call me Esme."

"And you can call me Carlisle, okay?" Bella nodded.

"You can call me just Rose," Rosalie said.

"You can call me Alice!" My little sister joked.

_You can call me whatever you want. _"What can I say?" I said, chuckling. "Call me Edward."

"I'm still Bella, right?" She looked at us confusedly and we all laughed.

Just like everyone else, I found myself hoping that she enjoyed her stay here for the month. _Screw that; I hope she moves in. _

_---------_

Well that's it for now. I want to thank **fersuremaybe16 **and **ECullenLover1 **for their kind reviews. I'm working on the third as we speak, so be patient, okers?

~ShadowRider2011 AKA Shira


	3. Welcome to Forks!

Opposite of 'sayonara' to you all! Here's Shira!

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**shadowXxxnightfoxx**

**Elizabeth Rayne**

**lorri-cullen**

**TWiDORK(funny name, by the way :P)**

**El'EcAAF**

I'm not too fond of a lot of recognition sometimes, considering there's always someone better, but it's still so great for you all to make such great comments when there are other authors who are much more deserving of them than I am. Or maybe I'm better than I thought? NAH! :P

You guys RAWK and you're like the honey to my biscuits! (Gawd I'm corny! :3) N-E-way on to the chappie!

_Disclaimer: All rights of Twilight belong to its owner and creator, Stephenie Meyer. I own none. If I owned any at all, the Cullens would be undercover agents instead of vampires; full sexiness retained. :P_

**Three - - - Welcome To Forks!**

_Bella's POV_

After much, much, MUCH persuasion, I finally convinced Alice not to sleep in my room with me; I needed some alone time to go over the events of the day.

Let's see; the flight sucked, Alice has a real hot brother, the whole drive from the airport to the house sucked, Alice's brother is hot, Alice's family was awesome, Alice's brother couldn't be any hotter, I get to stay in a room with a plasma screen(not that I watch much TV), and did I forget to list how absolutely HOT Alice's brother was?

I remember dinner that night. When I told the Cullens about me, I mentioned that my favorite gemstone was emerald. The truth was that I was really thinking of Edward's beautiful green eyes at the moment. Plus, my favorite gem was actually sapphire, and it was my birthstone. But, the way his eyes twinkled...

_God, Bella! Pull your tongue back in your mouth! You just met the guy!_

Yeah, that's right. I just met him. I can't be all crazy for him now. That wasn't me. I never chose a guy for his looks. Hell, I've never chosen a guy period! I've never had a boyfriend, not even a date; I've had suitors, but none of them clicked. Some were good-looking, too, I guess, but it just wasn't _enough _for me. What's the point of a gift if it's got beautiful wrapping but it's empty inside?

But something was telling me that Edward was different.

_Yeah right, Bella. _My mind retorted. _And maybe Alice will stop buying and sending you fancy dresses and blouses. _

I couldn't argue with that. Lucky for me, I left all the outfits back home, much to Alice's dismay.

Speaking of which, she, Edward and Rosalie were going to take me on a tour of Forks tomorrow. Not to sound ungrateful, but really, what was there to see? Constant gray clouds and sickly green-colored moss growing on every surface from trees to the rubber on car tires? I'd already seen plenty of that from the long car ride here. And it was such a small town, a village compared to Phoenix; what more could be here other than clusters of small houses(excluding this one), a few schools, one shopping center, a clinic and a courthouse with only one hall? I shuddered to think how limited their library would be.

Apparently, I needed to get out more often. But hey, what's the point of being in a town if they didn't have good library expansion? I was a bookworm, after all.

I laid down on the bed, not bothering to pull the covers over me as I waited for sleep to take over. It never touched me, and my teeth gritted in frustration. So I took my iPod and plugged it up to a small matching stereo, but I turned it down so it wouldn't stir anyone. I put on my playlist consisting of piano pieces by one of my favorite composers, Yiruma. Then I went to the bookshelf and took out _Wuthering Heights_; one of my favorite novels. I took a flashlight out of a pocket of my suitcase, using to light the pages as I read it, listening to Yiruma's "River Flows in You." After reading about ten pages, my eyelids began to droop. I turned off the flashlight and closed the book, laying it down on the floor to put back in the shelf the next morning. I glanced at the picture of Charlie on the desk and mumbled good night to him before falling deeply asleep.

_That night, I dreamt that I was looking over a wide field of gorgeous lunar flowers that glowed a milky-pearl color. Millions of stars twinkled in a lavender-black sky like microscopic shards of diamonds. A large silver moon shed pale light upon a small pond in the middle of the flower field, where someone was sitting with a melancholy expression..._

**********************

I was awakened by the sound of knocking and a high-pitched call from outside my door. I looked at my watch. 7:15 AM. Note to self: Murder Alice.

"C'mon, Bella!" she called, sounding excited. "Wake up! We're going to my room to find you a suitable outfit to wear for today's trip!"

A visit to Alice's room? The place where the girl's closet was a frikkin' mini mall full of nothing but stilettos, purses, makeup, hairbrushes, nail polish, fancy belts, jean skirts and halter tops covered in glitter and butterflies? Oh HELL no. She'd have to beg on her knees to make me go through THAT kind of torture, especially so early in the morning.

But then again, Alice always won those battles. It's really very strange how short people can be so firm.

"Talk to me again in two hours and forty-five minutes, please..." I mumbled to myself as I rolled out of bed, literally. My shoulder collided with _Wuthering Heights _when I hit the floor; I cursed at myself for not putting it away the night before. I got up and stretched my limbs, mentally preparing myself for the feminine torture about to begin.

That was when I remembered my dream last night. I had absolutely no idea what it meant, but at the very least, it seemed a good theme for a drawing. Maybe even a short story or a poem. I'd work something out.

When Alice left my door to go wake up Edward and Rosalie, I took out a brand new sketchpad and began making out the basic details of what the dream looked like. I had a pretty good photographic memory, so everything appeared as it did when I saw it. The top half of the page would be the sky while the bottom half would be the flower field. The very middle would be the mysterious person who stood over the lake. I think it was a boy. I decided on making a short tale about him when I got the chance.

Right when I finished, Alice came in(picked the lock on my door with a bobby pin, of course) and literally dragged me through the halls to her room. It was big with light purple walls, which were covered in flower stickers and different designs of clothes on them. Alice wanted to become a fashion designer. You could tell by the drawings, sewing machine on the desk and wastebasket full of crumpled idea papers and torn pieces of clothing. Her big pink bed was on the back wall with her TV(a large flat screen), and her tall mirror encrusted with red and blue rhinestones hung next to her closet, which I had to admit was _huge. _I could only shudder in terror at the outfits she had that would glare at me with their silky frills and sparkling glitter as she forced them on me. Someone PLEASE kill me.

I gulped loudly, scared, as she folded the doors away. I would have passed out from the impossible number of outfits and shoes she had in there. Alice dug through it all until she pulled out a pink and yellow polka-dotted tank top with a matching pink jacket and a long white skirt.

"No. Way." I said slowly and strongly, glaring at Alice. "You can make me wear a lot of things, Alice. You can make me wear pink, and you can make me wear polka dot. But _pink _polka dots!? And a _skirt_!?" I hated anything that didn't cover my entire lower half; I never liked showing my legs. I wore pants almost all the time, even in the great heat of Arizona. "Forget it! There's NO way you're making me wear that!"

**********************

_I can't believe she's making me wear this... _I grumbled to myself over and over again as Alice got me dressed in the stupid outfit. Why did short people have to be so firm, dammit!?!? She at least let me pick my shoes and do my own hair. I chose the simplest thing she had; a white pair of Reebok sneakers. After brushing my hair, I tied half of it back with a small white clip and let the rest stay down. When I looked in the mirror, I looked like a high school wannabe girl from Grease. How could I go out _in public _like this?

How could I talk to Edward like this?

_There you go again!_

Oh right, I forgot about that.

Alice dressed in a red long-sleeved shirt with faux pearls lining the collar and black capris laced with silver thread. Oh, so _she _could wear a regular(sort-of)shirt and pants and _I _had to wear the '70's look!? That girl is ninety-three pounds of pure evil.

Then she literally shoved me out of her room and nearly into the faces of Rosalie and Edward. I can't believe that little...wait. _Edward!?_

My eyes snapped wide open as Edward's beautiful green gaze came upon me. They looked lost in wonder again. Blood rushed to my cheeks, and I looked down, ashamed. I _knew _it! I knew it was bad for Alice to dress me up like this! I practically locked my eyes shut as I waited for the hysterical laughter to begin.

**********************

_Edward's POV_

I stayed up late last night working on my music, creating plans for new scores. I was proud of myself, because since dinner, I hadn't thought of Bella once.

That was when I heard "River Flows in You" by Yiruma playing.

It was coming from Bella's room. She listened to Yiruma? He was one of my favorite composers, next to James Horner or Steve Jablonsky**(A/N If any of you have seen Titanic or Transformers, then you've heard their work; it's awesome!)**. It seemed we had something else in common. That was nice.

Wait. _Why _was it nice?

Oh, forget this!

I dropped everything I was doing and went to bed, and soon I was out.

The next morning, I woke up to a loud knock at my door, and Alice yelling at me. At first I was thinking about getting back at her for waking me up so early by putting super glue in her shampoo bottle, but when she said the word "Bella," I was up and getting dressed quicker than I could think. I wore a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt with blue jeans and my white Vans sneakers. I combed my hair(_Yeah, that's right. Combed. Which I never do.) _brushed my teeth and washed my face until I looked at least _close _to acceptable. I was doing all this for a girl I met yesterday? I was pathetic.

I met up with Rosalie in the hall, who was wearing a light green jacket over a dark green mini-dress and matching boots. We made our way to Alice's room, and my heart started beating a mile a minute. I took deep breaths the whole way there to try and calm myself down. Rosalie glanced at me curiously the whole time.

We came up to Alice's door, which was closed. We would have knocked, but we heard an argument on the other side.

"No, no, NO! You can't make me!" I heard Bella say.

"But it looks _fine!_" I heard Alice retort.

"Well for some sick reason, in your little world, everything looks good on me! Time to get back to reality, Alice!"

"Bella, you're being ridiculous. Now c'mon, Eddie and Rose are waiting for us!" Ugh. I HATED when Alice called me that.

"Nonononononononononono!" Then the door burst open, and a confused, embarrassed and very cute Bella was pushed out, and Alice came right behind her. Well, it looks like Alice outdid herself. Bella looked very pretty; the outfit was simple but fitting for her, and the shade of the jacket, which was zipped all the way up**(A/N Bella REALLY doesn't like polka dot! 3) **matched the rosy pink of her cheeks, giving her an almost surreal radiance. After looking up at me, her head almost immediately turned downwards, embarrassed. Right when I was about to reassure her, Rosalie beat me to it.

"You look great, Bella." The girl looked up at Rose with a skeptic look, as if she didn't believe it. How could she not see that she was the most beautiful...wait, what am I _thinking?_

We left the house and drove to Forks in Rosalie's red convertible. We showed Bella the courthouse, neighborhoods, police station; she asked about the library, but I shook my head sadly, saying that there wasn't much. She looked sad but also like she expected that answer.

We decided to stop at the marketplace and show Bella all the different shops. Alice and Rosalie fought over showing her the boutiques or the salon that Rose worked at, but Bella said she'd rather see them another time. I suddenly began liking her a lot more. Lord knows how much of a headache I get going to all these girly places.

All of us were going to go back to the house for something to eat when we passed _Black's Cycle Parts_, the motorcycle parts and repair shop. Bella looked at the sign with a growing curiosity. I wondered why. Did she like motorcycles?

She asked if we could go in, and we all agreed with the same confused expression. The store was full of nothing but parts and tools, and it smelled like gasoline and metal. The right wall of the shop was covered with every single tool imaginable from wrenches to the smallest nails, and the other side had all different kinds of motorcycle parts like view mirrors and engine parts. In the back was the counter, where a guy our age stood with long black hair and tanned skin. He was reading a Sports Illustrated magazine and sipping a Coke. I recognized him. He was the son of the shop owner, Billy Black. Now what was his name again...?

"Jacob, is that _you_!?"

-----------------------

Entering the one and only Jacob Black! I personally love Jacob, since (next to Emmett) he's my favorite of the Twilight characters. While I'm all for the E*B pairing, I still believe that he and Bella would have been good together; I used to imagine them and their little puppies; that's right! PUPPIES! XB I'm a dork. Anyway, thanks, and please look forward to the next chapter!

~Shira


	4. Reunions Clear the Haze Better

Shira's back!

I know I'm late and all that jazz, so I won't bother with excuses. They're like commercials; you don't want to waste your time watching them when your attention span's at stake. :P

First I'd like to address my awesome reviewers:

**kayxcorexcullenx24**-Don't worry, there's gonna be plenty of E*B. Thanks. :3

**fersuremaybe16**-You can't have a Twilight fic without Jacob, and love tri's rawk. And trust me, there's gonna be even _more _drama later. :P Thanks for your comment!

**melibaskie**-I've read your stories, actually. I'd love if you'd continue _Why Did You Leave Me_; that one chapter had me laughing so hard! I'd love for you to continue it(You even posted it on my birthday! X3). And I'll PM you, alert you or whatever you need me to do. Ok? :P Thanks again!

**LifeisaFairyTale**-You wanna join the club I just established? It's called the CSOSSSCSGSUECL, or the _Club-slash-Organization-slash-Society-slash-Community-slash-Group-slash-Union of Emmett Cullen Lovers. _JK! w And you know, sometimes it's good to have a little time in between each chapter; builds up the suspension, you know? But I'll still update often. So please, don't send your smurfs after me; I mean, I'm fast, but if it's me against how many little blue people who live in mushroom houses, then I'm gonna lose, period. And I'd like the bread _without _the mold, please. :3 Thank you!

**come-to-forks-we-have-edward**-Thanks so much for your advice and positive feedback; don't think that I don't take that seriously. I too get a little bored with some fics being more fluffy than they need to be. The grass may be soft, but there may be rocks underneath; you know what I mean? u

**LilGirl23-**I'm writing here, I'm writing here! I need a Nutty Bar break! XP jk

I also want to give a shout out to _corinne _for her sweet review! (If you want your name in bold, then join the site! It's free! XD)

_Disclaimer: I own no rights of Twilight, all of which belong to its owner and creator, Stephenie Meyer. If I owned any rights at all, then I'd make Bella a Power Ranger; I'd love to see her try to do all those flippy-tricks and still fall down. XP_

**Four - - - - Reunions Clear the Haze Better**

_Edward's POV_

"Jacob, is that _you_!?" Bella exclaimed, her face brightening as she made way to the register. The guy, apparently _Jacob_, saw her and his face lighted up just like hers.

"No way, _Bella?_" He dropped everything he was doing and jumped over the counter to give her a hug. Then she tripped. In front of everybody. Before anyone got a chance, Jacob picked her back up on her feet.

"Yeah, you're Bella, all right." He laughed and grinned, and Bella threw her arms around his neck, and he in return curled his arms around her waist in response.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Bella said, her voice full of mirth.

"Backatcha!" He replied, chuckling.

That was when something came over me. Was it pain? Was it shock? No, I didn't think so. But I felt one thing for sure: _rage! _I had just obtained this random but strong hatred for the dark-haired guy in front of me, twirling Bella around in sheer joy. He must be her boyfriend. It only figures. I mean, with someone as nice and utterly beautiful as Bella, it would only be a matter of time before she would be claimed. But I still couldn't help but feel a selfish resentment for the guy.

Alice and Rosalie stared in complete shock while I was trying so hard not to start twitching in anger. It seemed like forever before the two stopped spinning and embracing before Bella pulled back to look _him _in the face.

"How have you been? How's Billy? And Seth? And Leah? And the others?" Bella asked, trying to catch her breath from all the excitement.

"We've been just fine. You?" He asked.

"Great!" That was when she noticed the rest of us. She flashed an apologetic smile before continuing. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Edward, Rose, Alice, this is Jacob. We're best friends. He used to live in Phoenix just like me, but his family moved here when we were still kids." Then she turned to Jacob. "Jake, this is Rosalie, Alice and Edward Cullen. Alice is my best _female_ friend, and her family let me stay out here with them for a while."

Alice waved, still stunned. "Hello."

Rosalie was the same. "Hi there."

Jacob smiled at them, and then his gaze turned to me. It took some effort, but I managed to say a simple hello without an edge to my voice. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. I gave him a grin, while inside I glared at him so bad he literally burned. My flaming resent for him was fanned a little bit when Bella said he was just her friend. Just a little bit. A _very _little bit.

"Oh, yeah. You guy's must be Dr. Cullen's kids. He's a great doctor. Fixed my arm up just a couple weeks ago." He said, rolling his left shoulder in a circle.

"That's Daddy," Rosalie said. "Waking up and saving lives." Alice and I nodded stiffly.

"You're lucky. The closest our shop ever comes to saving lives is discounts." Jacob laughed.

"How'd you hurt your arm?" Bella asked.

"Wrestling match with Sam."

"You still haven't been able to beat him?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Figures. You never really could beat him."

"Yeah, with THAT kind of enthusiasm on my side, I wonder why I could never before?" He and Bella shared a laugh, and I grit my teeth. My sisters recovered from their shock, and now Alice was looking sort of sad while Rose was giving me this look; it was as if she were expecting something of me. She tilted her head towards Bella and Jacob, an urgent look in her eye. What? She wanted me to shut them up?

I was more than happy to. "Isn't Mom waiting for us, Alice?"

"Huh?" My little sister looked confused for a second till Rose gave her the same look. "Oh, yeah! She's probably got lunch ready by now!"

"Bella, we'd better get going." Rosalie said. Bella stopped talking with Jacob and immediately responded.

"Oh yeah! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you guys to have to stand there," she apologized. She turned back to Jacob to tell him bye. My fist clenched for a second when I saw her give him another hug.

"Come by sometime; we still need to catch up!" Jacob said as we approached the door. Bella smiled and waved at him. My eyes narrowed slightly in rage. I wanted her to smile at me like that.

It was when we exited the store that I truly realized the anger that I'd felt. Just _why _was I angry? I only met Bella yesterday, and already I was having this possessive feeling over her. She's Alice's best friend, nothing more. I shouldn't feel this pull, this...attachment to her. Or, dare I say...

_Attraction?_

No, I'm just thinking too seriously.

But when I glanced back through the shop windows and saw Jacob staring after Bella with a look that seemed deeper than mere friendship, I decided not to take any chances.

***********************

_Bella's POV_

As we drove back to the Cullens' house, I still couldn't believe it that we ran into Jacob, my old friend. His dad, Billy, and my dad Charlie were best friends, and we met through them. Even though we were little, our relationship was solid, and we were like brother and sister. He always knew just how to make me laugh and how to make me feel better when I was sad. I know that sounds real cliché, but hey, that's how I felt. We played almost every day, whether at his house or mine. Jacob used to get us both in trouble so many times, but he would always take the blame for it. He was like the big brother I never had.

When we were six, Jacob's family was going through a rough time: his mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer. From what Billy told me, Jacob's mom is descended from a decades-old tribe called the Quileutes, and though it was the modern age, they kept their customs. So Jacob's parents decided that they would move to Forks, his mother's hometown and be with her family in her time of sickness.

I remember how much I cried on that day at the airport. Jacob had given me a beautiful bracelet with blue beads and a little wooden charm that was shaped like a wolf. The wolf was the symbol of the Quileutes: the symbol of his family. My mom literally had to restrain me from chasing after him after he and his parents boarded the plane. Since then, I had never seen Jacob.

I still have the bracelet; it was in a jeweled case that I'd brought with me to Forks. I had worn that it every day for the next few years after Jacob left. Then, when I turned twelve, I just stopped wearing it. It was probably because I had just gotten too engrossed in my life.

Or because after that day, Jacob never contacted me. Ever.

I thought that if I stopped wearing the bracelet that reminded me so much of him, I would forget. And I did. But after seeing him today, I was just too happy to be upset. But I know I would question him later. I vowed to it.

Still on our way back to the house, I couldn't help but notice a kind of gloominess settle over Edward. He seemed sort of upset over something, but I wasn't sure what. The speed at which Rosalie was driving at made his hair flare and glisten from the damp air rushing past us. His green eyes sparkled dimly with emotion. I was both confused and dazzled. He looked so godlike; I wanted to reach out and touch him to see if he was real.

Soon we were back at the Cullens'. As Esme was making lunch, I ran up to my room (tripping quite a few times on the way). I wanted to work some more on the sketch I made of the dream I had the other night. I put in some more detail on the flowers and, to my displeasure, had to use a CD to trace the shape of the moon. I lightly traced the shape of the pond in the flowers, drawing tiny stones lining the edge. The stars were easy since I just put itty-bitty dots in the sky. I could tell by the careful and clear detail of the image of my dream that the sketch would be difficult, and it probably would take a while before I could even start to color it. But I was sure that once it was done, it would be worth it.

With that done, I spent the rest of my time working on a written piece to go with the sketch. I decided that a poem would be too cheesy, so I decided on a short story for it. Then, after banging my head for what seemed like forever, I chose _Luna Garden _as the title.

Suddenly, knocking came at the door. Alice called to me from the other side: "Bella! Lunchtime! Mom made grilled cheese sandwiches!"

***********************

After lunch, we spent the rest of the day watching movies and getting to know each other more. It was especially nice learning so much about Edward. Unlike most guys I had met in the past, he knew how to think and act responsibly as well as how to kick back and relax. He was also very charming and knew how to make me laugh. Rosalie and Alice gave slightly different facts; they said he was a total grouch all the time. But I laughed it off. Edward told me he composed his own music, and a shiver went through me as I longed to hear the songs he had wrote. I was sure they were as complex and beautiful as he was.

I slept easy that night, having had such a long day and so much fun. I said good night to Dad and was soon fast asleep.

_There were the flowers again. This time there were more than before. The moon seemed brighter, and the stars twinkled with a sudden enthusiasm. Their tiny lights sprinkled over the small, clear pond where that boy still sat. I could see his face more clearly; some of the shadows scurried away in the moonlight that bathed him. I could almost tell the shade of his hair and the tone of his skin. His look of sadness had not changed. It was strange. Everything else felt livelier, happier. Why wasn't he? Did he not feel the same? Did he not notice the excitement of the world around him? Or did he ignore it, too engrossed by his own sadness? It was heartbreaking to watch. I longed to sit next to him, scoot closer to him and hold him in my arms; I wanted to show him the beautiful things the world had to offer him. In a second, I was kneeling next to him. I stared at him as he stared at the sparkling water. A sunflower: my favorite flower and a source of warmth, suddenly appeared in my hand and I offered it to him. I wanted to comfort him more than anything. With this one flower, many good and fun things will begin. All he had to do was take it..._

"BELLA!" I heard Alice calling me, without a response she burst through my door, landing on my bed like an over-excited kitten. I groggily sat up in my bed. "Time to wake up! We're gonna go to the carnival downtown today! Carlisle's gonna..."

Alice trailed off as she looked at me, her expression changing from happy to appalled.

"What?"

"Bella..." She sounded worried and sympathetic. "I understand if you're homesick..."

"What are you talking about?" I lifted my hand to hold my head and felt something damp on my cheek. Tears? I don't remember crying last night.

"I'm fine," I quickly reassured Alice, wiping the tears away with a smile. "My eyes just tend to water when excited, cute little elves come through my door and wake me up at 7 AM." I joked.

She didn't buy it. But I think she could tell that I didn't know why they were there either. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"As sure as my eyes are brown."

"Okay then." She relaxed and hugged me. "Now hurry up and get dressed! We're going to the carnival today!"

--------------------

I know what you guys are thinking: it's been over a month since you updated and THIS IS IT!? Sorry, but great stories aren't made overnight, not that mine's great. But like I said before, I'm getting better.

Thanks everyone, and please look forward to the next chapter!

~Shira


End file.
